When putting a power cable in the ground, or on the sea floor, it is often practical to add a fibre optic cable in a space between the power cores.
A power cable assembly device and a power cable including a fibre optic cable are known from SE-C2-530 277. The known assembly device however suffers from inefficient equalisation of electric potential between the power cable and the fibre optic cable.
According to DE-A1-195 08 888 A1, the fibre optic cable is put inside a metal tubing placed at two of the power cores with the intention to provide contact between the metal tubing and the outer conductive plastic material of the power core, in order to equalize the electric potential between the power core and the metal tubing.
The object is to provide a power cable assembly device and a power cable, which is possible to test on land without risking that the fibre optic cable is damaged when testing or operating the power cable.
Another object is to provide a power cable assembly device and a power cable subjected to an insufficient flow with sea-water intended to equalize the electric potential between the fibre optic cable and the power cores, without risking that the fibre optic cable is damaged when testing or operating the power cable.
A further object is to provide a power cable assembly device and a power cable, which is designed such that the fibre optic cable is not damaged when testing the power cable, even if not being on the same electric potential.
Another object is to facilitate easy introduction of the fibre optic cable through the slit into the chamber.